


Rowena's Spell

by LucretiaD



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Grace-Powered Orgasms, Kissing, Lust Potion/Spell, M/M, Other, Rough Sex, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-05-01 00:26:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5185259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucretiaD/pseuds/LucretiaD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rowena thinks the boys need some fun and downtime, even if it kills them!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rowena's Spell

“Impetus concubitus fellātus!” screamed Rowena as she tossed three small hex bags into the motel room and slammed the door behind her. With lightning fast reactions Dean and Sam jumped to their feet, almost knocking over the small table where they had been working, and ran towards the door. Muffled words could be heard as the witch hurriedly recited another spell, causing the lock to click shut, held fast by dark magic.

“Son of a bitch!” shouted Dean as he angrily tried the handle. He slammed his fist against the door, then his shoulder. He gave it a final kick before giving up and slumping on the end of one of the beds. “Shit.”

“I’ll try the windows” announced Sam as he strode off, trying to lift the catches. One minute later all the windows had been checked but none of them would budge. “So, we’re stuck here,” he sighed, sitting back down in front of his laptop.

“Did you hear Rowena’s spell?” asked Sam, cautiously. 

“Not exactly,” grunted Dean, “and why the Hell was our door unlocked?”

“I locked it, Dean.” Sam sighed, shifting uncomfortably in his chair. “Maybe you should call Cas.”

Dean grunted again and stood up reluctantly. The last thing he needed was to be rescued by that hot, blue-eyed, smouldering angel again. 

What the..? 

“Cas?!” Dean cried out, a little too eagerly for his liking. “Cas!”

“Yes, Dean?” A flutter of invisible wings and hot breath on the back of his neck startled him, causing him to spin round quickly and nearly knocking him off balance.

Castiel instantly grabbed Dean to steady him, his slender hands clasping firmly onto his biceps, the warmth of his skin permeating through the flannel shirt.

For the briefest of moments they stayed like that, eyes locked, green into blue into green, slight panting, lips parted, the angel holding the human tightly and aware of his charge’s rapid heartbeat. 

“Are you okay, Dean?” asked Cas, letting go of his arms and looking around the room inquisitively, “Sam?”

Dean looked over to his brother and noticed he was sitting awkwardly, his hand running round the back of his neck and his skin flushed. 

“Sammy? What’s wrong?” 

“Nothing Dean, absolutely nothing” Sam croaked and looked away with a slight moan which sent a shiver through both Dean and Cas.

“Son of a bitch, Rowena!” gasped Dean as he felt the grip of arousal deep in his belly, then they all heard a feminine chuckle from outside the motel room.

“Have fun boys!” Rowena laughed mischievously, “You work too hard, now it’s time to play hard!” and with a final, lilting giggle she was gone.

“Sam, what the fuck was that spell?!” groaned Dean, his hand pressing against the front of his jeans.

“I don’t know, Dean,” panted Sam as he looked down into his lap, “Impetus concu-something fellis?”

“Impetus concubitus fellātus,” sighed Cas heavily, slowly peeling off his trench coat. Sam and Dean both looked at Cas and gasped in unison. He was sweating, his plump lips appeared darker than normal, his hair was ruffled and his eyes were dark with obvious lust.

“At best it can leave humans in a prolonged state of extreme arousal. At worst it can kill angels, who are… unused to primal, human urges” panted the angel as he steadied himself against a wall, “I should go.”

“Go where, Cas?” asked Dean as he took his shirt off, feeling unbearably warm, and dropped it to the floor revealing his tight, black t-shirt accentuating his broad torso and muscular arms. 

The angel licked his lips seductively. “Oh father!” he whimpered as he took in the sight of a horny Dean in tight blue jeans, and moaned gently as he felt his vessel’s dick swelling with desire.

Sam couldn’t control himself and sitting down was making his balls ache, so he got up and walked up to Cas, who was looking confused and lustful and frightened, and pulled him into a strong, protective hug. “What do you need Cas?”

“Climaxing five times is believed to be the only cure. I can go to Heaven and seek comfort from Hannah, we are friends, she will help me…” he tailed off as his hands slipped over Sam’s narrow hips and around the small of his back. He felt safe here, he did not want to leave and he could feel Sam’s erection pressing against his belly, but he could have a sensory overload and risk exploding if he did not ejaculate enough.

Dean crept beside them and joined the embrace, getting closer to the angel and rutting gently against his hip as he ran his fingers through Cas’ soft, dark hair. His soft lips brushed over his neck and ear. “Sammy and I will take care of you,” he whispered huskily, causing Castiel to catch his breath, “we can help each other.”

The brothers led the angel onto the nearest bed, pushed him down and quietly removed his shoes and socks. Sam undid his tie and pulled it free, stroking his face tenderly as Dean unbuttoned his shirt. Cas’ moaning and panting were becoming more frequent, and the debauched sounds he was making, especially when one of the men brushed over his burning skin, were dangerously arousing.

“Oh shit, Cas!” gasped Dean as he slid the shirt from his body and took in the sculptured beauty of this writhing angel. If only he’d know what he looked like under all those layers! He couldn’t help but run his hands over his chest, across his dark, erect nipples, eliciting a throaty moan of desire. 

Dean bent forward and pressed his lips to Cas’ hot, moist mouth and immediately their tongues were entwined, frantically searching and exploring in a mess of teeth and spit.

Sam unzipped the angel’s trousers and pulled them off him, grinning widely when he discovered he wore no underwear and his cock was huge and hard. “Fuck, Dean, look!” he exclaimed and laughed as Dean’s eyes widened like saucers and his jaw dropped.

The brothers just could not resist and moved down to work on the angel’s impressive dick. Sam circled his tongue over his balls, which contracted tightly from the touch, then languidly licked up the length of his shaft, moaning happily as he did so. Cas bucked upwards, so Sam pushed down hard on his hips, which just seemed to make him worse.

“For fuck’s sake move over, Sammy!” joked Dean as he pushed his brother away and took Cas into his mouth, revelling in the soft, incoherent moans that the fucking sexy angel was making as he rocked his hips. Sam huffed happily and moved upwards, gently biting, licking and kissing Castiel’s stomach, chest and throat. He tugged gently on his bottom lip, evoking a depraved whimper, before kissing him hard and forcing his tongue inside.

Dean watched them for a moment, pupils blown dark with hunger and desire, then he closed his eyes and sucked harder, almost choking on the enormous dick, swirling his tongue over the thick veins and velvet-soft tip and his tasting angelic precum (which just tasted like human precum, but slightly sweeter). He ran his hands up Cas’ strong, athletic thighs, stroked his balls, then held him still as he dug his fingers into his hip bones. His throat tightened around the tumescent phallus and the angel’s ragged gasps and moans became louder and louder. Rambling Enochian was murmured and lost, washed away by Sam’s probing tongue.

Dean could not hold Cas down any longer and eased up on his grip. Immediately he began thrusting up into the man’s beautiful mouth, crying out in deranged ecstasy, hands fisting the bedsheets. With one final groaning thrust, hot pulses of delicious cum shot down his throat. Gulping down greedily, Dean felt his own dick throb in his jeans and, by the moans of approval his brother was making, this was going to be a very sinful night!


End file.
